Solve: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{5}{6} = $
Solution: Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, 4, \underline{{6}}$ ${3}$ $3, \underline{{6}}, 9$ ${6}$ $\underline{{6}}, 12, 18$ The least common multiple is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $6$. $\begin{aligned} &{\dfrac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{{1} \times 3}{{2} \times 3} = {\dfrac{3}{6}}\\\\ &{\dfrac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{{1} \times 2}{{3} \times2} = {\dfrac{2}{6}}\\\\ &{\dfrac{5}{6}} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &{\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{5}{6}}\\\\ =& {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{6}}\\\\ =&\dfrac{3 + {2} + {5}}{6}\\\\ =&\dfrac{5 + 5}{6}\\\\ =&\dfrac{10}{6} \end{aligned}$ $\dfrac12 + \dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{10}{6}$ $\dfrac{10}6$ can also be written as $\dfrac53$ or $1\dfrac23$.